


Beauty

by wildchildburn



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildchildburn/pseuds/wildchildburn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagumo's always worn what he wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty

Nagumo took a deep breath and glanced at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a short, red dress that was cut off at the knees. He ran his fingertips down the sides of the dress and grinned a little bit. The dress clung to his body strangely--due to his lack of curves--but he still liked it.

"Would look a little better if my shoulders were slimmer," he said to himself, running his fingers down one of his arms. Nagumo smirked a little bit, stepping away from the mirror. "Bulky arms or not, I look really hot."

His fingers gripped at his hips slightly and then he moved them down his legs. "Next time I'll get a better sized dress," he said and then nodded to himself.

"Having fun checking yourself out in the mirror?" Nagumo heard someone say. He turned around and smirked.

"Of course I was. I look very good in this," he said, running his fingertips through his hair. "Don't you agree, Fuusuke?"

Nagumo started to pout a little when the other boy looked over him a few times, as if he was trying to decide if he looked good in it or not.

"Of course you look good in it," Suzuno finally told him. "But it's kind of hard to say." He smirked a little bit. "I do think my boyfriend looks good in anything."

Nagumo grinned at him and crossed his arms over his chest. "I really like it," he said. The corners of his lips twitched into a smirk. "I might wear things like this more often."

Suzuno laughed a little bit and shook his head. "As long as most of your new outfits aren't as bad as what you normally wear. . . "


End file.
